Alone in the Computer (revised version)
by Matt4
Summary: A Yamato/Sora fic. What will happen when Matt and Sora get transferred into Izzy's laptop. There was a technical difficulty with my first fic and I fixed it so it should be good! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Hard Drive to CD Rom

  
One night, the Digi-Destined were sleeping. "Beep," Izzy's laptop mysteriously  
went on.  
Tai was dreaming about eating watermelon. His favorite food. Matt was dreaming  
about going on a date with Sora. Sora dreaming about marrying Matt. Izzy was having a   
nightmare that Myotismon came alive and wrecked his laptop. Mimi was dreaming that she   
was a famous Teen Idol. Joe had a nightmare that he killed one of his pateinst when he   
was a doctor. T.K. was dreaming that his whole family was together for dinner. Kari  
dreamt last night of the Dark Ocean. She was having the same dream.  
Matt and Sora are madly in love with each other.  
  
"I'm going to check the Digi-Destined's types," said Piedmon.  
"Tachi: GFS  
Yamato: ROM  
Sora: ROM  
Koushiro: INT  
Mimi: FDS  
Joe: KJT  
T.K.: GHV  
Hikari: ZXV," said Mega Seadramon.  
"Do you see that? Yamato and Sora have the same type," said Piedmon.  
"One of the computers in my lab connects to the same server as Koushiro's  
laptop. The laptop is on. I can make Yamato and Sora go inside Koushiro's laptop  
because ROM means computer. If we do do it, then Gabumon and Biyomon won't work  
very good,"  
"Brilliant idea. Do it right away," said Piedmon  
  
Mimi woke up to go to the bathroom just when Matt and Sora had a greenish   
glow go over them. Next they had black and white dots go over them. Lastly, they  
went into Izzy's laptop. 


	2. The Others Find Out

  
"Tai, Tai, wake up," said Mimi wide awake.  
"What is it now?" said Tai.  
"Matt and Mimi-" "Now go back to sleep. It was just a dream."  
interrupted Tai.  
"But," stuttered Mimi.  
"Just go," said Tai.  
"Tai, Tai," said Matt through the speakers.  
"Wake Izzy," said Sora.  
"Now Mimi, these are things you have to tell the leader right away,"  
said Tai. Mimi made a strange face.  
"Izzy, Matt and Sora are in your laptop," said Tai.  
"Get off my computer," said Izzy grumpily as if they were playing on  
it.  
"No look," said Mimi.  
Izzy looked at the screen and there was Sora screaming for help. The  
sound was turned off so nobody could hear her.  
"Woa! Prodigious," said Izzy, "You've been digitally processed,"  
"Look there is a disk in the CD Rom drive. Mimi pulled it out and the  
title was Matt and Sora. "Double Prodigious, you've been saved onto disk. It  
is a good thing I have voicemail or we wouldn't be able to communicate with  
you," said Izzy.  
"Just go back to sleep everyone, we'll take care of this in the  
morning," said Sora.  
"Okay," said Mimi.  
"Sora," said Matt.  
"Yes,"  
"If there's anyone I'd like to be stuck with in here, I'm glad it's you,"  
"Me too,"  
"Matt and Sora were staring as though they loved each other which they did. 


	3. New Digimon

  
"Matt, I lo-" Sora thought again and decided not to tell. She didn't know  
Matt loved her.  
"Sora, do you have a warm sensation?" asked Matt.  
"Yeah I do,"  
"I am coming," said a voice in the dark.  
"What was that?" asked Sora.  
"I don't know," stumbled Matt.  
"I am Rayoflightmon, a good computer virus/digimon who fights evil viruses. I  
heard that you went inside the laptop without your digimon so I have some new digimon  
for you. For Matt here's Yanomon, a digimon who also lives in the computer system. He helps E-Mails go through. Sora, your digimon is Temon, a digimon that helps the web pages come up. They are just Digi-Eggs. Now that you have your digimon, go and save the laptop from viruses with me-"  
"Not so fast, Rayoflightmon," said Compuvimon, an evil digimon virus that  
Rayoflightmon fights. They are rivals like Leomon and Ogremon.  
"Not you, not now," said Rayoflightmon, "Blaze of Light," Rayoflightmon  
attacked Compuvimon.  
"Yikes," yelled Compuvimon being tossed to the other side of  
the internet by a blaze of light.  
"Bye for now," yelled the champion digimon.  
"We have two digimon now-" said Matt, then it hit them, they would never be  
able to even touch Gabumon or Biyomon.  
"Well we'll have fun with Yanomon and Temon...I think," said Sora trying to  
make things better.  
"While we have some quiet time, let's get closer." said Matt.  
They got closer then Matt felt Sora's lips on his lips and they were hugging each other.  
Suddenly there was a crack in Matt's Digi-Egg. Out popped a digimon that looked like a circle with a rhombus on it's head. "Googoo," said the baby digimon named Nimomon.  
"Oh, it's so cute!" yelled Sora softly.  
"You think so," said Matt.  
"Goo," said Nimomon.  
Sora's Digi-Egg cracked and a digimon with a triangle and two squares as feet.  
"Mine's cuter," Sora blurted out.  
"Waa," Frewmon cried.  
"When do you think they'll digi-volve?" asked Matt.  
"Dunno," said Sora.  
There was a ray coming from Nimomon and when the ray was gone, there was a bigger digimon. He had digi-volved!  
"Hi I'm Drequenmon," said the in-training digimon with what looked like a computer chip hovering above his head.  
"Hi Drequenmon," said Matt.  
The same happened to Frewmon and out popped Whermon.  
"My names Whermon," said Whermon.  
"It's big," said Sora. 


	4. An Unexpected Failure

(In the morning)  
  
"Oh no, MATT!" yelled T.K. after learning that Matt and Sora were in the laptop.  
"It's ok,"said Izzy  
"Why am I always the last to know?" asked Joe who just woke up. Everybody ignored him.  
"I should email Genaii," said Izzy.  
"We'll make a shortcut," said Matt.  
"Thanks, now don't look while I type my password," said Izzy.  
"Ok," said Sora.  
Matt and Sora closed their eyes.  
"You can open them now," said Izzy.  
"Ok," said Matt.  
  
Dear Genaii,  
  
Last night Matt and Sora were transfered into my laptop. Can you help me with this.  
  
Sincerely,  
Izzy  
  
Genaii relpied right away  
  
Dear Izzy and Company,  
  
Come to my house as soon as you get this note.  
  
Sincerely,  
Genaii  
  
"We have to go to his house," said Izzy.  
"To Genaii's house then," yelled Tai.  
"Great and I just about got it too," said Joe who was trying to start a fire to cook lunch.  
"Face it this way Joe," said Gomamon, "At least we don't have to cook lunch for everyone."  
"Are you sure we can get Sora out of ther-Hey wait what's that behind your backs?" asked Biyomon.  
"It's uh..." stumbled Sora.  
"A missing computer chip," whispered Matt into Sora's ear.  
Just then Whermon and Drequenmon digi-volved to Kakorimon and Renulmon.  
"Hi I'm Kakorimon, Sora's rookie digimon," said Kakorimon.  
"But I'm Sora's digimon," stamped Biyomon.  
"It's ok," said Sora.  
"Go get Gabumon," said Matt.  
2 minutes later Gabumon came and introduced himself to Kakorimon.  
"Go tell the oth-" but Matt was cut short.  
"Oh no the sound card broke," said Kari.  
Only the people in the laptop could hear each other talk. 


End file.
